Idol and Idiot
by Cry Girly
Summary: A very complex development will blossom in two contrasting worlds that will soon intersect. They say "opposites attract", but we can't always compare everything to a magnet. Warning: Light yaoi. Don't like don't read. 80 x OC. Rated T for safety.
1. Start of School

**Hello to everyone! This is my first fanfic for KHR! I'm not a total fan to know _every little detail_ about the anime, so there might be some canon mistakes. I also write their names in the "last name, first name" order.**

**I'm glad I finished this chapter in time for Yamamoto's birthday. Happy birthday Yamamoto a.k.a. ideal boyfriend material!~**

**I do not own KHR or its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Warning: Story contains light yaoi = boys' love. Don't like it? Leave quietly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A bright, sunny day engulfed the whole of Namimori. The sakura trees are in full bloom this season as its petals fluttered and scattered themselves on the streets. A warm breeze swept through the cheeks of the baseball idol of Namimori Middle School. Yamamoto Takeshi was only a few blocks away until he reached the school gates. Still, with his laid-back attitude, he decided to take it slow and grasp the environment. He still had plenty of time anyway.

"Man, I can feel that this is going to be a fun new school year!" He cheered with his energetic voice, stretching his hands up in the air.

He was really excited. He, Tsuna and Gokudera are now in the 3rd year level. Ryohei and Hibari are in the 4th year. It's like a big step towards his future career. Most of all, he will get to see his friends in baseball again. The baseball idol grinned to himself as he reminisced the sound of bats hitting the ball, whistles being blown, the tension of being in the field.

His imagination was stopped when he saw the gates of Namimori with two familiar figures walking toward it. His eyes widened in glee as he smiled from ear to ear. The rain guardian ran up to his two friends.

"Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera!" he chirped with his usual, goofy grin. He was greeted back by the mafia boss and only earned a "Tch!" from the bomber. The baseball idol laughed and scratched the back of his head at the latter's reaction.

They all proceeded to walk to the gate, conversing on the way. In the middle of their conversation about Tsuna's future performance this year, Yamamoto's eyes noticed a shade of blue walk past the gate. Curiosity besting him, he ran over to the front of the gate to see what that plump of blue was about. He scanned the students walking towards the school and failed to find the same shade of blue his vision showed him.

"Hey, Yamamoto! Why'd you run so suddenly like that?" Tsuna roughly stated as he held his knees, panting on their sudden sprint.

"Oi, you baseball idiot, you're making Juudaime tired!" Gokudera growled. Said teen wasn't paying attention as he was still in the middle of his search. Finally done, he turned around and scratched his head while laughing.

"Sorry about that Tsuna! Something just caught my eye and I suddenly became curious, that's all. Come on, let's head inside now!"

Tsuna responded with a nod while Gokudera continued to reprimand the raven-haired teen. Yamamoto would flash a grin at the bomber once he was done, which angered the silver-haired male even more. The Vongola boss, on the other hand, tried his best to calm the two.

'Strange, though.' Yamamoto thought. 'Why was I remotely curious about that thing?'

"Hey, hey, did you hear?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a group of four girls gossiping about something. He intently listened on their conversation, making sure to mute out Gokudera's lectures.

"Yeah, there's a hot transfer student in the juniors today!" A brown-haired girl with a single braid chirped.

"Man, I haven't seen him in person. What's he like?" A black-haired girl with laid back hair asked.

"Well, he's good at everything! Studies, sports, dancing, singing, you name it! I bet he's got a ton of fangirls following him though. He's a total package!" A blonde with a ponytail on her back stated.

"He's also cute too! Man, he's a dream prince in his white horse!" The violet-haired female with curls on the end of her hair squealed. This made the other three giggle at the thought as they entered the school.

This left the baseball fan wondering. 'A new student, huh? I hope we can be friends!' He mentally chirped.

* * *

The welcome ceremony wasn't anything special. It's the same old principal-gives-a-boring-speech-in-which-we-are-forced-to-clap routine. It just wasted 1 hour of precious school time. After the ceremony, all students went to their respective rooms. The three were classmates again, but this time in 3-C. Their seats were far apart from each other though. Their new homeroom teacher was just taking the attendance when suddenly, the door slid open to reveal two figures.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei, I hope I'm not interrupting your homeroom." The first figure spoke with his slightly raspy voice.

"Oh no, Principal, not at all! Do you have any business, sir?" Mr. Yamada greeted the figure revealed to be the Principal of Namimori.

"Ah, I have here with me the transfer student. Just add him to the roster. I expect that you'll take care of him."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll do my best!" With that, the principal left with the smile, letting the second figure enter the room. He immediately wrote his name on the board and put down the chalk when he finished, not wasting time. As he faced the anticipating crowd a.k.a. his classmates, girls squealed in delight. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight.

"My name is Itsuki Johan. It's nice to meet all of you." He bowed out of courtesy which earned another fangirl scream.

Yamamoto processed this student. He had limp blue hair, bangs framed his face fittingly, ocean blue eyes, fair skin and the Namimori school uniform with a blue necktie and a white inner polo shirt. He had average build and height. He also wore an expressionless look on his face. 'Actually, I think it's more on disinterest rather than expressionless.' The raven-haired boy thought. His voice isn't that deep, yet it's not shrill like Tsuna's. 'It's just the normal male's voice, but his was different. It was so alluring that I can play it over and over again and I wouldn't get tired.'

"Alright, you can sit… over there!"

Yamamoto's happy thoughts were once again disrupted when the teacher pointed at an empty seat in front of him. Johan nodded and silently made his way to it, ignoring the girls' attempt to get his attention. As he went to sit down, his ocean blue eyes met with the baseball teen's hazel orbs. Yamamoto was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered as he plastered his signature smile. Johan, who still wore his 'disinterested' look, ignored him and sat down. This made the raven-haired boy frown a bit.

'Hmm… He didn't even respond. He's one interesting kid.'

* * *

It was already lunch time. Yamamoto stretched his arms as he stood up. He made his way towards Tsuna who was already accompanied by Gokudera in his seat. Before he got to them though, he looked back to see if Johan would still be in his seat, but, to his dismay, the bluenette was already gone.

"Hey, Yamamoto, what are you looking at?" Tsuna, with his curious look, asked the baseball idol who was still fixated on the empty seat.

"Ah, I was checking to see if Itsuki was still there and I was hoping to invite him to eat with us." Snapping out of his momentary daze, he laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But seriously though, he's incredibly smart. I think he's even smarter than Gokudera." This earned a growl from the bomber.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yamamoto was trying his best to keep himself awake as he was just scolded in his previous class. Since he already slept, he should be able to keep himself awake, but that was not the case. It was Mathematics class currently, resulting in a number of students groaning about not understanding anything. Right now, the teacher was discussing something that's too complicated for the baseball teen's capability to understand. When the teacher was finished writing, the equation was shown as follows:_

_x^2__ – 6x + 9 __ = 43  
__x - 3 _

_The raven-haired boy yawned, not taking interest at the lesson. If there was one thing he could hate, it's Math. I mean, who doesn't hate Math? Nobody would ever say "Can I buy x + 3 = 2x - 5 pieces of candy?" in any ordinary situation. How would anybody apply this in the future? It's miscellaneous junk they want to stuff everybody's heads with._

_A hand being immediately raised caught his attention, snapping him from his daydream. It was from the person sitting in front of him, Itsuki Johan. The raven-haired teen blinked a few times, trying to process the current situation. 'The teacher just finished writing the problem and he's already solved it?' He thought in amusement. All eyes were on him, faces expressing awe and disbelief._

"_Yes, Itsuki. Do you know the answer?"_

"_Yes. It's x = 46." His tone was monotonous yet respectful. He still wore that 'disinterested' look. The people around him, with the exception of the rain guardian, had that 'he'll-never-get-that-right' look on their faces._

"_That's correct!"_

_Uproar suddenly emerged after that statement. Yamamoto's shocked himself. 'He seriously solved that problem just by looking at it? He's really smart!' He thought, his mouth somehow gaping as the bluenette took his seat, not minding the praises that can be heard left and right. There were some "That's impressive, Itsuki!" and "You've got to tutor me, Itsuki!" from his classmates. There were also some who grunted and had that 'that's-just-beginner's-luck' aura all over them, especially a certain silver-haired teen. Johan continued to ignore them, not even uttering a word or a simple sigh._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Tch, that kid ain't special. I could've done the same thing you know!" Gokudera assured himself, arrogance apparent in his expression.

"Haha, I'm sure you can. Come on, let's eat at the rooftop!" Yamamoto suggested, earning a nod from the Vongola Decimo.

The trio made their way towards the rooftop. As they were passing through the hallway, the rain guardian saw a familiar bluenette, resting his head on a sakura tree and eating a sandwich all alone. The sakura petals fluttering in the wind completely complimented the setting; however. the bluenette still wore his signature 'disinterested' look. Yamamoto's normal smiling face toned down at the sight. 'Wait a minute. Why am so I fixated on itsuki? It's not like I've known him or anything. In fact, he's the exact opposite of me.' He thought as they continued making their way to the rooftop.

After class, Yamamoto was free from baseball practice for the day, so he could get home early. Tsuna and Gokudera had already gone ahead, with the latter saying something about beating Itsuki. This leaves the baseball teen to walk home alone today.

"Man, what an interesting first day!"

The feeling earlier morning returned as he walked back home, only this time orange and red hues filled the sky instead of blue pastels like earlier. The streets were silent as he walked past them. It's the comforting silence everybody needed after a tiring day at school. That school day wasn't eventful, but it wasn't uninteresting either. 'Speaking of uninteresting, that Johan kid though, I wonder what he's thinking.' His thoughts suddenly took an interest on the transfer student. These past few hours, Johan seems to be dominant in his mind as the rain guardian can't stop thinking of the bluenette.

'Wait a minute; I've never been like this before. That guy is really interesting, but that's not enough reason for him to be stuck on my mind like this.'

Speak of the devil, he just saw the subject of his monologue a few blocks away. Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts, but continued walking at the same pace, closely eyeing the other male. After a few minutes of walking, the two had already arrived in Yamamoto's neighbourhood, a safe distance still between them. Johan entered an apartment, which the baseball idol thought to be the bluenette's home. Realizing that his house was only a few corners away and the ignorant male had already disappeared, the raven-haired teen sighed and made his way back to his house.

"Like I said, this is going to be a fun school year!"

* * *

**That wraps up the chapter! I really don't think there's any development in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews!~**

**Johan: I hate you.**

**CG: Eh!? Why?**

**Johan: Every fiber of your being.**

**CG: Aww, come on. Don't say that! *pinches cheek***

**Johan: I'm seriously holding back my urge to incapacitate you.**

**CG: You really don't have to sugarcoat words, you know!**

**Johan: *utters un-sugarcoated words***

**CG: I stand corrected.**

**See you next update!**

**~~ Cry Girly ~~**


	2. Hello

**I'd like to thank all the people who viewed, favorited, and followed the story on the first chapter. It meant so much! ^^**

**Johan: *groans while sleeping***

**Yamamoto: Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping.**

**CG: Aww, you're so cute when you're watching something cute. Do the honors please!**

**Yamamoto: Right! Cry Girly doesn't own KHR or its characters. Her OCs are her property though.**

**Johan: *stirs* Shut up.**

**CG: Awww, let's begin~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The dim sunlight entered through the crack on his translucent, ocean blue curtains. Sounds of chirping birds could be vaguely heard from the inside of the room. The sunlight reached his eyes, twitching at the contact. Giving up, he rose from his bed with half-open eyes. He lazily got on his feet and walked towards the bathroom. Passing through the closet with a mirror hanging on it, he looked at his 'morning-face-that-looks-like-a-typhoon-literally-slapped-him-hard' with his blue hair all messy. Grunting, he proceeded to his bathroom to take a bath.

The bath always soothed Johan's nerves. It was his comfort place. The coldness of the water would calm him while the feeble sound it made relaxes him. It also helped him forget painful memories that left a deep scar in his heart. It somehow magically washes away all the sadness and depression.

Finished with his bath, he stepped out of the bathroom on a bath robe. His third step synchronized with the alarm of the digital clock which read "7:00 am". Sighing, he turned it off and made his way to the closet. He grabbed his uniform and began changing, taking his sweet time.

Comfortable in his uniform, he made his way to the kitchen to cook himself some food. Scourging through his refrigerator, he managed to get some eggs. He also remembered the plastic container of bacons he left out in his sink last night for it to defrost. With the ingredients at hand, he started frying the bacon and cracking eggs.

Done with cooking, the bluenette prepared the table with a dish, a spoon and a fork. Putting the eggs and bacon in the dish, he sat down, thanked God for the meal, and dug in. He was skilled in cooking, though his laziness would always get the best of him. Ever since he moved to his apartment by himself, his laziness would be second priority as he needed to survive.

After eating, Johan cleaned up the table and washed the dishes and utensils he used. Done with all that, he looked at the clock. "7:40". He still had time to walk to school. Getting his shoulder bag, he went to the doorway, put on his shoes, and did his trademark sigh. This would always be his hobby before leaving the house: putting his shoes, sighing, and then wishing for the day.

"I wish this day would go smoothly."

* * *

All. According. To. His. Wish. The day really is going by smoothly for him until now. Teachers are actually reviewing their students about the lesson last semester. It's a good thing they were only tackling lessons that didn't require specific memorization, or else he's screwed. Johan managed to answer all questions thrown at him, so kudos to logic for that.

It was lunch time. He was sitting in his usual spot, under a sakura tree, with a tuna sandwich on his left hand and a manga on his right. The atmosphere was perfect enough to make anyone who's simply relaxing sleep on the spot. He wished that comfortable moment would last forever. Apparently, the Wheel of Fortune has spun to a different direction.

A certain raven-haired teen was standing some meters away from the manga fanatic. Yamamoto was eyeing the other teen curiously. Mustering up the courage, he approached the boy who was seriously annoyed by the sudden approach. He decided to pretend he wasn't there, like what he did to every person who even _tried_ to approach him while reading manga, or any occasion.

"Hey there! You're Itsuki Johan from my class, right?" No response.

"So, I assume that's a yes. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you!" No response.

"Hey, Johan, would you like some company?" Still no response. Yamamoto was slightly panicking, wondering if he could still maintain this one-sided conversation. Just then, he heard something. It came from the other teen. It was a mumble and he couldn't clearly make out what he said. "Eh?" His only response earned a reaction from Johan as he looked at the baseball idol.

"I said go away."

It wasn't a shout that demands, or a statement that requests. It's merely a 'simple-instruction-that-elementary-kids-should-follow' kind. "No way!" The rain guardian said smiling. The bluenette's eyes slightly narrowed as his focus went back on his manga. Yamamoto decided to sit down with him as he started to unwrap the sandwich he bought from the cafeteria. As he started gorging down his food, his interest suddenly piqued the manga Johan was reading. As he looked closer, it seemed to be of the romantic comedy genre because of the cover.

His eyes wandered on the person holding the manga. Johan didn't look like he was remotely interested in it. At least that's what Yamamoto thought. His face wasn't any different from the first time they met. No one can tell what he's feeling. It's like his face is stuck on being emotionless. 'I wonder what he's thinking about. It's hard to read his actions the way he is.' Suddenly, an unexpected event took Yamamoto aback.

Johan smiled. It was mainly because of the manga he read. Of course after a second, his face became monotonous again, but he smiled. This was a very rare sight and Yamamoto was one of the few people who got to see it. The bluenette genuinely smiling! He'd seen anyone smile sincerely but for some reason, Johan's smile seemed to fit him perfectly. The raven-haired teen smiled. He replayed that image of him in his mind over and over again. 'Smiling suited him more!' He thought to himself.

"Hey, hey, why don't you smile? It suits you, you know?" The rain guardian asked. No response from Johan. It's like the bluenette was in a world of his own, completely ignoring Yamamoto. "I don't even know why you're so cold. You look literally one hundred times better when you smile!" It was hopeless. The bluenette didn't even do a single movement that looked like an answer. After a few minutes of silence, Johan closed his manga, stood up, and walked away. Before Yamamoto could even say anything, he instinctively stood up and was about to follow the other teen.

"Don't follow me." His voice was sharp and commanding this time. This made the baseball idol flinch and stop on his tracks as he stared at the back of the walking male.

"Man, I didn't know he had a cute side! Hahaha!" He chirped to himself as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch break.

The transfer student's expression still remained disinterested, but his mind thought otherwise. While "conversing" with Yamamoto, he was able to keep his calm, but because of one simple move, the baseball idol was added to his "Irritating List". He was literally holding back the urge to shut his mouth on the spot. He keeps going on and on about Johan smiling and in his mind, he seriously wished the raven-haired teen would just leave him alone.

* * *

After school, Yamamoto had baseball practice. It was a pain since it was only the second day of school, but he had no choice. Picking up his things, he waved goodbye to Tsuna and Gokudera and proceeded to the baseball field. On his way there, however, he encountered a small problem. In one of the corridors he passed through, he saw Mochida and the familiar bluenette cornered in the row of lockers. At first, he thought of helping Johan, but seeing as the bluenette wasn't even worried in the slightest, he decided to see what's going to happen.

Mochida was fuming with anger just by looking at the dull expression of the teen in front of him. He wasn't even cowering or shaking in fear that he's about to get clobbered. 'This kid's got awesome arrogance!' He thought angrily.

"Hey! My girlfriend has been oogling over you nonstop. I don't see anything so special about you beside your arrogant face!" No response from the other teen.

"Tch! A little arrogant huh? Go to he—OWWW!" Before even finishing his sentence, he felt a sharp joint of pain in his knee. Johan, apparently, forcefully kicked it. The older male flinched and winced, however he quickly recovered. A few people now watched the scene including the rain guardian.

"You bastard!" He raised his fist to punch the younger teen. His fist, however, did not make contact with his flesh but, rather, to hard steel of the closet, unintentionally engraving his fist on it. Johan had ducked out of the way before the punch made contact. Seizing the chance, he grabbed Mochida's left arm and pinched it with two fingers. His pinch was enough to nearly puncture the other's arm. This earned a cry of pain from the senior. Mochida quickly pulled his hand away and glared at the bluenette, still wearing his disinterested look.

"You think you're so tough, huh? Die!"

"Hibari-senpai. Somebody destroyed school property."

At that instant, the fearsome and strict prefect magically showed up at the scene. A very strong dark aura surrounded him, causing some students to flee the scene.

"Who is responsible for damaging Namimori's property?" Anger was apparent in his voice. Johan pointed at Mochida like a kid accusing somebody for stealing his candy. Hibari's eyes narrowed as he raised his tonfas. Mochida panicked as he tried to figure out a way to escape.

"H-Hey! You don't even have proof that it wa—"

His statement was cut short when Johan got a hold of his right hand and curled it into a fist. He then put it on the dented part of the lockers, confirming that his fist was the one that did the damage.

"W-Wait a minute! That doesn't prove anything! This twerp was the one who kicked me a—"

"You damaged Namimori's property. I will bite you to death." Hibari stated in his predator voice, raising his tonfas in front of Mochida.

* * *

After 'biting Mochida to death', he ended up having broken bones, bruises, and some blood stains. He was sent to the nurse's office, leaving some students who have their backs against the wall, Hibari, Johan, and Yamamoto who was still watching. He sighed in relief that the dispute was over. It was far from over in reality though.

The prefect narrowed his eyes on the bluenette. His expression showed irritation while the younger teen showed no interest at all. Irritated by the response, he lunged at Johan with his tonfas. Johan, barely able to react, got a hold of the tonfa on his left hand, stopping his assault. Johan quickly karate chopped the cloud guardian's hand, causing him to let go of one of his tonfas.

Both teens had one tonfa at hand. Some students began to crowd around them. Yamamoto was still there, watching the scene while worried. He didn't know who he was worried for though. Did he worry about his fellow guardian, or the bluenette that he just met yesterday? His thoughts were too preoccupied with the fact that those two are fighting.

The clash of tonfas was swift as the two expertly used their weapon at hand. They didn't deal any injuries to each other. It was self-defense for Johan and irritation for Hibari. After a couple rounds, they finally stopped. Neither showed any signs of fatigue. They stared at each other for a while, still in their battle stance. Finally, the cloud guardian stood straight and crossed his arms.

"You're interesting to fight, omnivore."

"Thank you, Hibari-senpai." He said as he gave back the tonfa he _borrowed_.

People around the scene were shocked to hear Hibari call the other male an _omnivore_. The prefect usually calls everybody an herbivore. That's a compliment from him, meaning he recognized Johan. After retrieving his other tonfa, Hibari turned around and walked away, which was also mimicked by Johan on the other direction. All the students began to resume their activities, the fight earlier still their topic. The baseball idol, however, decided to chase after the bluenette upon realizing his exit. The crowd made it hard for Yamamoto to keep track of Johan. In the end, the rain guardian lost sight of him. He sighed and proceeded to make his way to the baseball field where his practice should've started a few minutes ago. He didn't even care if he was late. All his mind was occupied with was a certain bluenette.

"Man, he's getting more interesting day by day!" He scratched his cheek that's slightly blushing while wearing a goofy smile.

* * *

**Yay! They finally "talked" to each other! The chapter wasn't as bad as I hoped it'd be, at least for me. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you liked it!**

**Yamamoto: It was fun! Let's talk again tomorrow lunch!**

**Johan: Doesn't Namimori have some kind of rule against harassment?**

**Yamamoto: Aww come on, I'm not harassing you.  
**

**Johan: Then stop following me.**

**80 Fanclub: How dare you reject Yamamoto! Judgment! Judgment!**

**CG: *sweats nervously* Before this gets out of hand, I just want you all to know that my next update will be quick as I've already planned it in my mind! Until then, toodles!**

**~~ Cry Girly ~~**


End file.
